Presidential Consultations
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Kara discovers one of Lee's fantasies, and makes it come true for both of their benefit. Written for my dear friend and beta, lanalucy, for the occasion of her birthday. It's a sequel of sorts to her Private Consultations, which can be found at AO3. Kara/Lee, Kara/Laura, Laura/Lee, Kara/Laura/Lee


He had just stepped out of the shower, his towel wrapped around him precariously, his right hand holding it closed, but it wouldn't take much to pull it off him. And if he weren't the CAG, Kara was sure someone in the crew would give it a shot. And under normal circumstances, she would, regardless of his position. There was nothing Lee Adama could do to her that she didn't want. Instead, she was content to watch him. He had the look on his face that said he had just come. Hard.

It wasn't vanity that made her think she had a starring role in whatever fantasy he'd used. Well, maybe it was, but she saw the way he looked at her. The way he had always looked at her, especially when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

She wondered what image he'd used. There were certainly enough of them: She had made sure of that.

He faced the locker, removed the towel, and quickly threw on his blues. Then he went out the hatch into the corridor. She followed not too closely behind him, knowing he was headed for their staff meeting.

She filed away the images for future use.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The President and the Admiral were sitting on the sofa in the CO's quarters. Lee, Kara, and Tigh sat in the surrounding chairs. Kara was in the perfect place to watch without really being noticed. As Tigh droned on and on about gods knew what, she looked between Lee and the President. The woman had some legs on her, and Lee was not doing a good job hiding his fixation on them. _Real subtle, Apollo, or should she say Captain Apollo_? She had quite the laugh at his expense when she had learned of the President's pet name for him.

President Roslin looked like she knew exactly what was going on with Lee, and she didn't seem to mind at all. Hells, the woman was probably looking for a way to celebrate her new lease on life. That's what Kara would do, anyway, although she was pretty sure the President's celebration would be much more subdued.

Whatever the woman wanted, she wasn't getting it from the Old Man, as his eyes were fixed on Tigh. Another tidbit Lee seemed clueless about. What would Captain Apollo ever do without her?

Tigh reached his conclusion, and the Old Man dismissed everyone with his typical 'good hunting' kind of remark. She wished he and Roslin would just run the whole meetings because they would go much faster that way. Lee got up from the chair, offered his golden boy remarks to the bosses, and made to leave when Roslin shot him her million cubit smile and said, "Captain Apollo, if you have a minute, I'd like your advice on something."

The Old Man looked a bit surprised, as he had become her chief military advisor (and friend for life) after Kobol, but he said nothing. Kara took the opportunity to stand. Her bad knee creaked from sitting too long. She offered Tigh a snarky comment about his _brevity_, shook Roslin's hand, waved to Lee flashing him her trademark smirk that she knew would annoy him, exchanged her typical banter with the Old Man, and left the quarters.

She would be sure to tease Captain Apollo mercilessly later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what did the President want, _Captain Apollo_?"

He blushed so deep a red, it was a shame they were alone in the wardroom. "Gods, Kara. She just asked some questions about protocol. All right?"

She put up her hands in mock surrender. "She's got some legs on her, don't she?"

She put him in an impossible position, and she knew it. If he denied the President had the best legs in the fleet, (Kara was enough of a realist to know when she was beaten) then he would be disrespecting the President and lying - two things he hated. If he confirmed it, then he'd be admitting to looking at her that way, which would also be disrespectful, according to _Captain Apollo _anyway.

He sighed. "Yes, they're great. But I'm even more impressed by-"

"Her breasts?"

"Kara!" That was a yes, obviously. "Her brain, Kara, okay? Have you ever really spoken to her? She's crazy smart. I've learned so much from her." He smirked at her. "You should try it sometime."

"No thanks. I'm more of a hands-on learner."

He nodded and slinked away, mentioning needing to turn in. Long day, and all that. Oh, Captain Apollo, he definitely needed rack time, but he wouldn't be sleeping. At least not for awhile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She waited just long enough for him to get started before heading to the bunkroom. Everyone else was either on duty or asleep, so she headed for Lee's rack, listening to him from behind the curtain. He was trying to be quiet, but she could hear his subdued grunts and moans. He was getting close.

She pulled back the curtain and he jumped back, as much as that was possible. _Oh, Lee_. He removed his hand from his still erect cock, and it practically saluted her, as Lee debated between yelling at her or pulling his pants up. The overachiever he was, he tried to do both. "What the frak, Kara?!"

"Hi, Lee. You, um, look like you could use some help there." She gestured to the sleep sweats he was struggling with. "I wouldn't bother with those."

"You're offering to help me?" He looked incredulous. Like the idea was unheard of.

She smirked. "Unless you'd prefer your hand…"

He growled. "Just get the frak in here and shut the curtain."

He was close, and she was wet, so foreplay was unnecessary. She crawled in the bunk, straddled his hips, and pulled the curtain closed. She made little fuss of undressing, lifting her tanks and sports bra up and tossing them on the side of the rack for easy retrieval. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. "It's not like you haven't watched me shower," she said.

"This is different."

She smirked down at him before moving her hands to her pants. She pulled them off and lowered onto Lee's cock. That seemed to bring him out of his stupor, and he reached up to squeeze her breasts.

She rode him until he came, and then she flicked her clit until she finished on his softening cock. He slipped out and she collapsed behind him.

"I wasn't sure if I was dreaming," he said.

She smirked. "So you admit to fantasizing about me."

He nodded.

"Tell me."

"Huh?"

"You got off hard in the showers today. What did you see?"

"It's stupid."

She laughed. "I'm sure, but I still wanna hear."

"It was you and the President."

She sat up and looked at him hard. "Me and the President?" He nodded sheepish and maybe a bit afraid. "And what were we doing?"

"She was laid out before you on a desk or table, and you were stroking her legs and thighs before…"

"Before I ate her out until she screamed my name."

"And she knew I was watching. She was looking right at me, and then you turned and smirked at me. That's when I came."

She punched his shoulder. "Gotta say, Captain Apollo, I didn't know you had it in you."

She rested her head on his pillow and when he wrapped his arms around her, she let him. She was tired after all, and he was warm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hells, even Captain Apollo had an imagination. Who would have thought? The idea even got her excited. She had to admit she'd thought of those legs much more than the woman's policies. Politics was something she'd let Apollo explain, assuming she could stand still long enough to listen. But those shapely legs strolling through the corridors on _Galactica_ in those heels of hers, that was something Kara could understand. The woman was powerful in a way Adama wasn't, in a way even Cain hadn't been, and she knew it and flaunted it with her perfect hair and impeccable outfits. All of that made for some very hot images.

What was more, Kara was sure she could make it happen. Lee's birthday was coming up, after all. She was never going to be the kind of person who made a fuss over holidays and anniversaries, but a sexy treat that would be for her as much as it would be for him, that was something she could handle, and if she played it right, he wouldn't even know what they were celebrating.

He curved closer around her. She should leave his rack soon and return to hers before the others woke up. "You think so loud, Kara," he said, his voice heavy and adorable if she were honest. "I didn't know those gears worked up there."

Same old, snarky Lee. She rolled her eyes and took the opportunity to pull out of his embrace and grab her clothes.

"Where you going? Stay."

She shook her head. "The rumors are bad enough as it is."

"I didn't think you gave a frak about that."

She glared at him. "I don't but my CAG does."

He sighed. "Maybe. Not sure I buy it."

"Well, we'll have to finish this fine debate another time, Captain. You've been great."

"We _are_ great."

She said nothing more as she threw on her tanks and pulled up her pants. Then she carefully opened the curtain and slipped out before anyone could notice and padded over to her rack and slipped under the sheets. It wasn't as warm, but she had the space to herself, and that was something.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She heard over the wireless chatter that _Raptor One_ was docking. After the initial ceremonial 'meet and greet' the Old Man had put together a few weeks after the attacks, there had been little pomp and circumstance surrounding the President's visits. That didn't mean Roslin wouldn't appreciate an escort to the Old Man's quarters, or whereever she was headed.

Kara was off duty anyway, so she quickly straightened her uniform a bit and headed toward the hangar bay. The President was just stepping out of the raptor when Kara arrived. Kara stood at attention at the bottom of the open hatch, and offered her arm when Roslin stepped onto the deck. "Madame President, welcome to _Galactica_."

Roslin was clearly confused but said nothing. "Thank you, Captain. You must be bored, huh?"

Kara snorted. "A little bit, but I thought you could use an escort."

Roslin nodded. "As long as you don't bring up Caprica again. The situation hasn't changed, I'm afraid."

"Admiral Cain didn't agree."

"Admiral Cain's death was a direct result of her...policies. So if you'll forgive me, I'd prefer not to continue that legacy."

Kara nodded. This wasn't going as she had wanted. Obviously bringing Admiral Cain up had been the wrong move. "You'll have your own legacy. Earth. Bright, shiny futures. But as for Caprica, I may have an idea for that, which would change everything."

"Oh. Do tell."

"It has to do with the Sharon." She shook her head. "I'll brief you and the Old Man when I work out the details."

"I look forward to hearing it." Laura grinned. "If anyone can change the rules, it's you, Captain Thrace."

Was the President flirting with her? Kara wondered if Lee had felt like that when Roslin had called him 'Captain Apollo' for the first time. No wonder he had been singing her praises for months.

Kara smirked. "That's what I'm best at, Madame President."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Whenever Kara could find an excuse to approach the President during her visits, she did so. Escorting her to or from her raptor was ideal, if she could manage it. During one such walk to her raptor, they made small talk, and Kara was right before: The President was definitely a flirt.

"What did you think of Gaeta's presentation?" Roslin asked.

Kara shrugged. "It was okay. Honestly, Madame president, I'll probably get Apollo to explain it in Colonial Basic."

Roslin laughed. "I'm planning to do the same with Admiral Adama." She leaned over in Kara's space. "Wanna know what I was doing instead?"

Kara nodded. "Sure."

"Watching Captain Apollo and you take turns staring at me."

"What can I say, Madame President? You're nice to look at."

Roslin smirked. "Is looking all you want?"

Kara laughed. "It's never all I want."

Roslin nodded. "And Apollo?"

Kara snorted. "Are you kidding?!"

"I think the three of us will have to have a meeting then."

Gods, this was almost too easy. And Kara was already getting hot and bothered. She'd have to hunt down Lee to take care of it.

"I'll request Captain Apollo's expertise on something and ask he bring you as well."

"Madame President, Apollo has a fantasy."

Roslin quirked her eyebrow. "He does, does he?"

"Involving us. Me pleasuring you. And you giving him _that_ look."

"Oh, that can certainly be arranged." Roslin leaned into Kara's space again. She lowered her head until her mouth was inches from Kara's. Then she went for Kara's cheek and left a kiss. "Sweet dreams, Captain Thrace," she said before boarding her raptor.

Kara stood, dumbfounded, for several moments after the raptor had taken off for _Colonial One_. Then she made an about face and headed for the pilots' quarters. Apollo would be getting a workout that night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Lee rushed into the briefing room, just as Kara was finishing laying into Hotdog about how foolish he had been during their last mission. There was laughter among the pilots, but they all were fully aware one mistake like the one he'd made, could cost lives. Hotdog had been lucky. Perhaps that name was good for something after all.

Kara called the room to attention, and Lee ordered, "As you were." Then he approached the podium, and she was pretty sure what it was all about. "Can I speak with you?"

She smirked. "You are right now, aren't you?"

"Smartass."

She nodded, not dropping her smirk at all. "We're finished anyway." She turned back to her pilots. "Very good today. Dismissed. And good hunting." She faced Lee after the pilots started filing out. "What do you need, sir?"

"It's not me." He sighed. "The President. I don't know what it is, but it must be something important because she requests both of our...expertise." He grinned. "Not sure why she thinks you're an expert on anything."

She snorted. "You said so yourself, she's frakkin' smart. And obviously a good judge of character."

They laughed all the way to the raptor designated to bring them to _Colonial One_ RFN.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When they arrived, Billy directed them to the President's office and showed them inside, announcing their presence to President Roslin. She smiled up at them from her desk, thanked Billy, and directed her focus on Kara and Lee. "I'm so glad you're both here. I have a question about fraternization among the crew."

Kara fought the urge to smirk, unwilling to give them away too quickly. She would hate to ruin the effort Roslin put into this. Beside her, Kara heard Lee gulp before saying, "Of course, Madame President. We're here for anything you need."

Laura's Cheshire grin in response was already worth the price of admission. "I knew I could count on you two."

Kara forced herself to hang back, unwilling to show Lee how comfortable she was in Roslin's presence. Lee took a seat in front of Roslin, and Kara followed suit.

"Before we begin, I should preface this by saying I got absolutely nowhere with Admiral Adama on this subject."

Again, Kara had to keep from laughing out loud. Roslin must have seen the mirth in her eyes because she looked at her amusedly for a split second before switching back to her Presidential mask.

Lee missed the exchange entirely and said, "Well, my father is uncomfortable with the topic. And I admit, it isn't my favorite one either."

"Oh, no, Captain Apollo?" Roslin asked. Her tone was dripping with curiosity.

He shook his head. "No, sir. But it must be addressed."

"And what about you, Captain Thrace?" Roslin's eyes bore into Kara's.

Kara shrugged. "I'm primarily interested where it concerns me."

Roslin nodded. "So it doesn't affect the chain of command, for you?"

"Hey, I'm probably not going to follow their orders no matter what."

Lee discreetly kicked her chair. As if Roslin didn't already know full well who Starbuck was.

If the President noticed, she said nothing. "And you, Lee? I'm dying to hear your thoughts."

He shrugged sheepishly. "You can't help who you fall in love with sometimes."

_Love?_ Leave it to Captain Apollo to think about love.

"Indeed," Roslin said. Then she added, "Although I'm sure some people are just looking for a good time. We'll be out here quite a while, you know."

The 'meeting' continued for a bit after that. And it was one Kara could actually pay attention to. President Roslin really could hold a captive audience. Of course, the innuendo didn't hurt either.

Roslin gazed at them, and Kara knew the rules were about to change. "Before you leave, Captain Thrace, can you help me with something in my quarters?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

Then she turned to Lee, who had that 'deer in the headlights' look he so often got, but he silently indicated he would wait for her.

Kara stood and followed Roslin into the private quarters behind the curtain. As soon as Kara went through the curtains, Roslin guided her against the bulkhead and captured her mouth. Gods, Roslin was sexy, and obviously knew what she wanted - Kara's kind of woman for sure. Kara opened her mouth to let Roslin in, a first for her, as usually Kara was the aggressor. Roslin moaned into Kara's mouth, and Kara wrapped her arms tighter around her. Roslin broke the kiss. "Ready, Captain?"

Kara nearly forgot to smirk. "Of course, Madame President."

Roslin pulled out of the embrace and backed up toward her bed. She unbuttoned her blouse as she went but made no other effort to undress. Obviously, that pleasure would be all Kara's. Kara licked her lips. The things she did for Lee Adama. Gods, she was a good friend.

Roslin lay on her cot, shooting Kara a 'come hither' look, and Kara wasted no time in following that unspoken order. "How long before he'll come in here?" Roslin asked.

Kara shrugged. "If we're loud enough, curiosity will get the better of him."

Roslin grinned. "Either that or concern."

Kara laughed. "Gods, yes."

They shared a laugh at Captain Apollo's expense, and Kara got the feeling they'd be laughing as much as moaning during this experience. She hadn't laughed much during sex since...Zak - and Helo before that. But this, this would be different.

Kara knelt in front of the cot and began running her hands up Roslin's stockinged legs. Her eyes hadn't been lying to her for the past months: The President's legs felt even better than they looked. Kara took her time, rubbing slowly in small circles. The idea was to get Roslin undulating in pleasure, get her moaning, early so Lee can arrive on time for the party to get started. And if he doesn't get the hint, well, too bad, because Kara was planning on enjoying this anyway.

The plan was working, as Roslin was moaning. "Gods, Kara. Do my feet...please."

How long had it been since someone had given suitable care to the President? That she was getting off on the idea of a foot rub. Kara nodded slightly and pulled the pumps off one foot at a time. She started with the right foot and worked the toes and the balls before moving down to the arch. Roslin made her pleasure known loud and clear.

Before Kara even switched to the other foot, she heard a rustling at the curtain. _Showtime_. Lee made no sound and didn't approach them, so Kara kept going. Satisfied the Presidential feet were probably feeling better than they had in months, she continued her trek along Roslin's legs. The stockings were so smooth, but she wanted to feel skin. She continued putting on her show, however, and ran her hands up as slow as she was capable of moving, until she reached the garter belt. It was a device somewhat foreign to Kara, as she wore few dresses. Even on Colonial Day, she had forgone wearing one because she didn't have one on _Galactica_ with her, and they were in short supply within the fleet. However, she was familiar enough with them to successfully unclasp the straps from the stockings. Then she began the slow trek down her legs - one at a time - carefully peeling the stockings off. She heard Lee groan from behind her, but he said nothing else and made no further move. She stroked Roslin's bare legs and leaned her head forward to say. "That's much better."

Roslin moaned in agreement, and Kara took that as encouragement to continue. _Time to take it up a notch_. She knelt on the edge of the cot between Roslin's legs. Roslin sat up, flashed Lee one of her looks, before turning those intense green eyes to Kara. Kara reached for Roslin's cheek, then wrapped her hand around the back of Roslin's neck, and pulled Roslin in for a kiss. The President's lips were soft, warm. It was a chaste kiss for a moment, and then Roslin opened her mouth and brushed her tongue against Kara's lips. Kara opened up for the President's inspection, and Roslin moaned as their tongues dueled.

She wasn't the only one, as Lee let out a low moan, and Kara heard him shuffling farther into the room. Yet, he still didn't say anything or make a move to get involved. He probably just wanted a closer look. _Well, let him look._

Without breaking the kiss, Kara reached under Roslin's skirt with her free hand. Roslin bucked against Kara's hand as soon as Kara's fingers brushed Roslin's inner thigh. Kara broke their kiss, smirked, and said, "It's about to get better."

Roslin mmmed. "I'm counting on it." Then she nibbled on Kara's earlobe, and Kara made a moan of her own.

Kara slid her hand up between Roslin's thighs and stopped right at the apex, resting her hand against Roslin's mound. "I didn't take you for a tease, Captain." Roslin said. It came out like a purr.

"Couldn't resist, Madame President." She felt the dampness on Roslin's panties and knew Roslin was ready. She moved the layer of cloth to the side and slid two fingers in. Roslin purred again at the contact. "Been awhile?"

"You have no idea."

Kara pumped her fingers in and out of Roslin. "We'll have to fix that."

With her other hand, she brought Roslin's mouth to hers, kissing her deeply. Gods, the woman could kiss. She used just the right amount of tongue; she was aggressive, without trying to overtake Kara. Kara had forgotten about Lee until she heard him pant behind them. _Somebody was getting excited_. Her fingers grew slick with the President's juices, as she frakked her. The tone and frequency of the moans indicated she'd be coming soon.

Kara pulled away from Roslin's mouth. "Come for me." She pumped faster, harder. "Come for us."

That did it. Roslin bucked against Kara's hand, her juices on flowed on Kara's fingers, and she let out a long, low moan.

When Roslin recovered, she looked past Kara to where Lee was standing. She gave him _that_ look and said, "Would you like to join us, Captain Apollo?"

Lee couldn't get to the cot fast enough. Kara heard him shuffle across the floor, taking off his jacket, shirt, and tanks as he went. Then he was standing next to Roslin. She ran her hand along his chest, and he groaned. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Roslin held him to her. Kara was content to watch them for a moment. Then she climbed off the cot and went to Roslin's other side. She reached for Roslin's blouse and continued unbuttoning where Roslin left off. Lee followed Kara's lead and worked his way up from the bottom button.

Together, they got her blouse open, and Kara pulled off the sleeves. Lee kissed along Roslin's jaw, her throat. He licked her pulse point and lowered his head between her breasts. Kara opened the bra strap from the back, and Lee pulled it down, as Kara lowered the straps down and off. Kara reached around to massage Roslin's breasts, as Lee latched onto her left one. Kara kneaded the right one, loving the way it fit in her hand. The nipple beaded, and Kara's fingers flicked and pinched it. Roslin swayed slightly, leaning toward Lee and Kara alternatively, and gods, was she vocal!

With Kara's free hand, she reached down to Roslin's skirt, found the side zipper and lowered it. Lee caught onto what Kara was doing and pulled his mouth away from Roslin's nipple long enough to say, "Get on the bed, Kara."

Roslin scooted her body as close to Lee as possible, and Kara climbed in beside her. Roslin turned her head to Kara and captured her mouth in another searing kiss, as Lee continued kissing and fondling Roslin's breasts. Her hands went to Kara's shirt, as she tried to work the buttons. Kara smirked at the President's growing frustration. She lowered her hands to cover Roslin's. "Allow me. I think you have more _pressing_ concerns."

"Indeed, I do." Roslin returned her attention to Lee, removing the belt of his pants and lowering the zip. "Off with those, Captain Apollo."

Lee got those puppy eyes like he often got in Roslin's presence and pulled down his pants and regulation boxers in record time. Once he was freed, Roslin wrapped her hand around him. "Is this for me, Lee?"

He moaned. "Yes, sir."

Kara got her shirt open and pulled off her tanks and sports bra. While Roslin was distracted, Kara leaned against Roslin and kissed her neck. Roslin moaned and turned slightly against Kara, reaching for Kara's right breast with her free hand. Roslin seemed to know just how to touch her for optimal pleasure. "Gods, yes," Kara said.

Meanwhile, Lee groaned as Roslin stroked him. Roslin grinned up at him. "All right, Captain Apollo, it's your show. What next?"

Lee looked like he was about to come just from that question. His eyes widened, and Kara could see his glee. He was definitely enjoying his birthday gift. He looked Roslin in the eye. "I wanna frak you."

Roslin smirked. "I'd hoped as much." She stroked him faster, and Lee looked dangerously close to bursting. "What else, Apollo? What _fantasies_ do you have in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I frak you, while you eat Kara." He lowered his head slightly. _Oh, Apollo_! As if they were going to refuse him anything.

Roslin licked her lips. The sight sent a shiver through Kara. "Good boy," Roslin said. She removed her hand from his cock, as it saluted her still. "And how would you like that to happen?"

"I frak you from behind, and Kara lays on the cot."

If Roslin was surprised, she certainly didn't look it. "Would you be a dear, and help me with my skirt?"

Lee lowered his hand to her side zipper and pulled it down. Roslin shimmied out of it, and Lee threw it to the floor with the other clothes. Roslin was wearing nothing save her panties, which were soaked. Lee slid them down and off. Then she got off the cot and stood in all her glory. Lee pulled her to him and kissed her. Hard.

It was time for Kara to rejoin the party. She yanked off her belt and pulled off her pants without bothering with the zipper: They were a bit loose on her anyway. She let them fall where they may and moved to the foot of the cot behind Lee. She leaned against him, her breasts squeezed between her and his back. She reached between him and Roslin to hold him, as she kissed his neck and nibbled his earlobe. Roslin caught on quickly and bit his other earlobe. She kissed along his jaw and pulse points before Lee reclaimed Roslin's mouth. Kara rubbed his shoulders and bit the place where the neck and shoulder meet. Lee let out a low, long, moan.

Roslin broke free of the embrace and stroked Lee's face, then Kara's. "What do you say we get this moving?"

Lee grunted his approval.

"Captain Apollo, we're all yours," Roslin said.

He turned to Kara. "Get on the bed."

Kara lay on the cot, as far up against the pillows as she could get. She watched as Lee stroked Roslin's breast. "Join her," he said in Roslin's ear.

Roslin let out a moan, and Kara shivered in anticipation. Roslin climbed on the bed, kneeling between Kara's legs. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, sir."

Roslin quirked an eyebrow.

Lee hovered over them. "Pull her panties down with your teeth," he said to Roslin.

Gods, Apollo was getting good at this. No one had done that maneuver with her since Zak. Roslin lowered her head, placing her mouth near the hem of Kara's panties. She grasped the cloth between her teeth without scraping Kara's skin at all. Then she started to pull. Kara shimmied to help Roslin get them off. "Gods, that's hot," Lee said.

Kara wasn't sure if that was because of the act or the actors, or both, but it didn't matter. Although, she suspected he would be performing it on her and:or Roslin in the future.

Roslin had gotten them halfway down Kara's thighs, when Lee reached down to stop her. "I've got it from here."

Roslin moved slightly to let him work. Lee tossed them on the floor by the cot, and Roslin returned to her previous position. Her green:grey eyes (they were green at the moment) gazed into Kara's hazel ones. If Roslin had any reservations, she didn't show them. "I should warn you, it's been a while."

_Been a while_, _not never_. Not that Kara was surprised she wasn't Roslin's "first," but it did leave questions about her past experiences. Maybe they could compare notes sometime.

From behind them, Lee groaned. He was obviously as interested in the President's past as Kara.

Roslin gazed at her target. It was one Presidential inspection Kara didn't mind so much. She smirked up at Roslin. "Do I pass?"

Roslin met her eyes again. "Indeed. Next we'll see if I...pass."

Laura Frakkin' Roslin, The President of the Twelve Colonies, Pythia frakkin' incarnate was nervous. That idea touched Kara. She put on her atypically earnest expression. "You will."

Kara felt little kisses along her thighs. Warm breath as Roslin inched closer and closer to her core. Roslin moved slow, languidly, as though Kara were something to be savored. Kara nearly forgot Lee was there until he sighed, obviously trying to bite back the effect they were having on him.

Kara whimpered when Roslin licked all around her, before flicking her clit with Roslin's tongue. "I've never heard that sound from her," Lee said in awe.

Roslin made little indication that she heard him, keeping her focus on Kara.

Lee looked like he'd seen enough without acting. He moved from the side of the bed to the foot of it, lowering himself above Roslin. "Ready?" he asked her.

She pulled away from Kara's pussy, just long enough to answer. Then Lee pushed inside Roslin, as she stuck out her tongue and returned to her task.

Kara knew when Lee was thrusting particularly hard because Roslin would increase the power and frequency of her tongue's movements.

Kara moaned as the sensations overwhelmed her. "I'm close."

"Me too," Lee said.

Roslin pulled up her hand and flicked and pinched Kara's clit between her fingers as she tongue frakked her. They were gonna come together.

Kara screamed to the gods, as Laura let out a low, long moan against Kara's mound, and Lee gave a final grunt. Laura sat up. "You okay?"

Kara smirked. "Never better."

Roslin made that humming sound. "Me too."

Lee had pulled out of Roslin and moved to sit between them on the cot. He wrapped his arms around them and they rested their heads against his shoulders. He chuckled. "I guess you don't mind fraternization, Madame President."

She giggled. "With you two? Frak no."

Kara smirked up at Lee. "Did you enjoy your birthday gift from us?"

His eyes widened. He looked between Roslin and Kara. "You...You two planned this?" He held them tighter. "I think we all enjoyed it."

Kara laughed. "So when can we do this again?"

"I'll look at my calendar later," Roslin said.

Kara rested against Lee and wrapped her arm around Roslin. Perhaps she should start thinking of her as 'Laura.'


End file.
